


Interlude

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Composition [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Fei and Phinks are so cute together, Gen'ei Ryodan, Just smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!feitan, implied threesome, needed a break from NaNoWriMo, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Unadulterated smut.  Feitan and Phinksy bored in a hotel room.  Just bros being bros.





	Interlude

in·ter·lude

ˈin(t)ərˌlo͞od/

_ noun _

: a usually short simple play or dramatic entertainment

  
  


Phinks was jerking off in the tiny bathroom of the motel room he and Feitan shared.

He was sat on the closed toilet lid, slumped back against the cold porcelain tank.  He had his big cock in his big hand and was stroking himself happily.  He was thinking of the daughters of the guy who owned the motel, two blonde, plush girls of 22 and 24 with generous breasts and pretty, plump asses.  He was imagining himself doing them both at the same time, sinking into firm, pliant, flesh; licking pink, silky, skin.

Fuck, he was close.

Abruptly there was a pounding on the door.  Phinks just about jumped out of his skin and his dick just about jumped out of his hand.

“ _ What the fuck?! _ ”

“Finish pulling it and get out here, Baka!”

It was Feitan.

Phinks cursed the small man under his breath.

“Inna minute!”

“No!  You cum now or I come in there and suck you off!  Not be gentle!  We gotta go.  Danchou says;  _ now _ !”

Well that was the right thing to say.  Phinks was now stroking himself harder, imagining fucking the daughters  _ and _ his friend, soft pussy or Feitan’s hot and clever mouth … or both.

_ Fuck! _

Abruptly Phinks heard the door to the hotel room open.

“Ah, stand down Fei.  They aren’t coming tonight.  It’s a false alarm”

That was Chrollo’s voice, muffled slightly.

“Yeah get some rest,”

That was Shal,

“Where’s phinks?”

“In john,” Phinks heard Feitan say smoothly.

The room door closed and Phinks listened carefully.  He languidly kept up a slow pumping so he wouldn’t lose his edge.  His big cock was red and weeping pre-cum

Had Fei left with Danchou and Shal?

Phinks had just resumed his stroke when the door lock clicked and Feitan stepped into the tiny bathroom with him.

“ _ Christ on a pony, Fei! _ ”

Phinks should have known better.  His diminutive best friend could pick a lock as easily as he breathed.

“You cum yet, Baka?”  Feitan asked phlegmatically.  Then he spotted the blonde man’s impressive hard-on.  “Ahh, no.  Still ready,”  He grinned.

Phinks groaned.  On the one hand he  _ loved _ doing the nasty with the little spider.  He was enthusiastic, skilled, and  _ extremely _ inventive.  Sex with Feitan was always an experience.

On the other hand, Fei was enthusiastic, skilled, and  _ extremely _ inventive. This meant that you could be in for almost anything.  

Almost.  Any.  Thing.  

Anal, oral, handjob, blowjob, bondage, rimming, orgasm denial, spanking, dominance, daddy kink, praise kink, size kink.  Pick one.  Or two or three.  Any of these suited the small spider just fine AND he was willing to give and / or receive whatever you pleased.

Phinks looked up at his friend with mixed feelings, to say the least. 

Feitan threw one leg over the taller man’s legs and settled into his lap, facing him, Phinks’s erection sandwiched between them.  His smile was pure evil.  Phinks settled his big hands on the small, sharp, hipbones as he had a hundred times, and realised that the little thief had shed his trousers, boots, and underpants at some point; he was completely naked underneath the long black tunic.  Phinks ran his big hands up the smaller spider’s pale, bare legs; small but not slender, hard with muscle. His right hand drifted to the others cock, definitely not slender and hard with desire. 

Feitan rucked up his tunic and nudged his own good sized cock up against Phinks’s.  As his small hands couldn’t make the circumference, he wrapped Phinks’s own hand around them both, urging him into a rhythm.

Phinks’s eyes closed in bliss and Feitan watched the big man’s face intently, pleased at his friends pleasure.  He carefully began thrusting up in time to the strokes, rubbing the undersides of their dicks together for added friction.

Phinks groaned and Feitan pulled him down for a kiss, probing deeply into his mouth, exploring.

Phinks was fumbling around blindly on the edges of the sink for the lube. Fuck. It was somewhere around here. He had to pause when Feitan nipped his lower lip, trying to make him pay attention, but then his hand knocked the bottle. 

Feitan perked up then, snagging the lube and smearing both his small hands with the slick stuff.  Phinks’s cock throbbed as he watched the little thief grasp his own dick in one hand. The other snaked around behind him. 

_ Shit! _

Phinks tremblingly (and one handedly) glopped lube into his right hand, tossing the bottle into the sink. 

Feitan meanwhile had his head back eyes closed as he stroked his cock with his left hand and fucked himself down on the fingers of his right. 

Phinks eagerly reached around wanting that tight ass gripping  _ his _ fingers. He wriggled two fingers in just as the small thief pulled his out and Feitan gasped at the size difference, grinding down hard with a small needy whine. 

As always Phinks marveled at how the little man could take Phinks’s admittedly big fucking cock in his small body. Just his fingers in there was deliciously tight. As if reading Phinks’s mind Feitan wriggled his ass enticingly and the big blonde man moaned. 

Abruptly the small thief slapped Phinks’s hand away. 

“Take too long, Baka,” he growled. 

Feitan was alway so eager.  Sometimes too much so.  With everything.

He lifted himself up, almost on tiptoe, and guided the head of his friends cock to his entrance and relaxed slowly downward. Phinks tried not to be over-eager, tried not to rush despite Feitan’s admonition, but it was hard and he found himself trembling as the head of his cock popped in and he bucked up a little. 

Phinks knew his friend liked a bit of pain but this thick intruder made the smaller man hiss. Phinks muttered a low apology and withdrew till just the head of his cock caught in the sphincter. Feitan hugged Phinks blond head to his chest and panted. 

“Keep going whiney baby, not hurt,” he snapped. 

Phinks ignored him, fisting Feitan’s gorgeous cock, running his thumb over the head, probing into the slit.  The dark spider fucked himself up into the big calloused hand, moaning. Up into the hand, then pushing down insistently onto Phinks’s twitching dick, stretching himself.

“Ah!   _ Ah! _  Ph-Phinks!”

At the widest part of the bigger man's cock Feitan was crying out at each downstroke, tears beading his thick dark lashes, thighs trembling as Phinks jerked him off. 

Phinks, for his part, was trying desperately to keep it together. Feitan’s fat cock in his one hand, dripping precum down his wrist, other hand gripping Feitan’s gloriously perfect ass, his own cock buried to the hilt in the tight hot center of his best friend. He was just a man trying to stave off blowing his load before Feitan did. The torture was exquisite.

He barely made it. 

Feitan was famously loud in bed, his vocalisations of pleasure capable of climbing up the register almost high enough to shatter glass. Now as he bobbed down, Phinks snapped his hips up and was bottoming out on each stroke. Feitan’s cries had turned into shrieks and he clutched a handful of Phinks’s blonde hair in each small hand

“Baka!  Baka!  Ahh … Phinks,  _ fuck! _ ”

“Cum for me Fei, fucking —  _ uhnn!  _ — cum for m…!”

And he did, smearing the space between them with his sticky release, riding his orgasm out on Phinks’s own spurting dick. 

After they eased down from their high, they kissed, slowly, like the lovers they were and for several minutes they just sat there wrapped in each other’s arms; sweaty, chests heaving. 

Finally Feitan straightened enough to peel his tunic, soaked in sweat and cum, over his head and drop it on the floor. 

“Now _ that’s _ a sight I like to see.”

Both men jumped then stiffened, looking toward the door simultaneously.

Chrollo smiled a silky, beautiful, dangerous smile, one shoulder leaned casually against the door jamb, naked except for his form fitting leather trousers.

“Ready for round two?  Shower, perhaps?”

Feitan grinned like a kid at Christmas and Phinks dropped his disheveled blonde head into the silky damp black hair in the crook of Feitan’s neck. 

“You two are going to kill me one day,” he muttered, muffled.

Feitan wriggled in his lap. 

“You think of better way to die?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I guess we all need to unwind with a Bit o' Smut (tm) sometimes. ;p  
> Please drop me a kudo or a comment if you like! I'm toyng with the idea of a part two with Chrollo .... and the shower ...  
> Let me know what you think!  
> UPDATE: there is now a part two! ==> [Coda](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13033005)


End file.
